With life comes DETH
by BeastDude88
Summary: Adventures of a new team I came up with. If you want to read it, read it. If not, then why are you reading this? Rated M for future chapters. P.S. I suck at summaries, and may suck at writing, just FYI.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers! Had this idea for quite a while now and I don't really know how I'm going to do this, all I know is that this is something that I need to put down before I go INSANE! I'm serious, I can't get this thing out of my head so I thought I'd just type it up. Focus on my own made up team, with them meating exhisting teams as it goes on. Don't own RWBY, cause I'm not cool enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Derek's POV)

beep beep beep

"Huh? Oh fuck you and let me sleep for five more minutes."  
'Why'd I even set it to go off? Its Saturday! I'm not doing anything, schooolss... SHIT'

I sit up and check my calender to see that its the day of the BIG Exam to get into Beacon, how the hell could I forget about this?! It's been top priority for the past two months! Fuck I have got to still have to eat, shower, dress, and make sure my breath doesn't reek, noone likes a guy with crappy breath, NOONE.

By this time I'm already upstairs in the kitchen with my brain trying to figure out what I'm having when I smell fresh eggs and toast.

"Whats up little D, you finally decided to get up on time? Why? Big day today?" Dianne asks me as I walk into the kitchen.

Dianne is my older sister, and she constantly strives to make me look like a fool at EVERYTHING! When I was younger she told me that this really scary movie was based on a true event in history and that no one knows what caused it and that it could happen again at any time. I was a fucking mess after that, I couldn't sleep soundly for the next two months until our Mom, God rest her soul, told me the truth.

"Yeah, enrollment for Beacon starts today and I want to show up on time", I say as I take the plate she held out for me,  
"Thanks for this by the way. Anyway, enough about MY day, what's your day look like?" I ask as I take a big bite of eggs.

"Well, since you must know, I'm changing offices again because I got another promotion. Also I'm going out tonight with Jasmin and Cheryl from work for a 'Girls Night'. Don't think I'll be home untill tomorrow", she says as she sits down with her plate.

I know what that means. My sister make look like an hardworking office girl by day, but when it comes to night she's a real party girl. Not in any sick or nasty way, I just mean she likes to party, and once you start her up she's hard to stop.

"Okay well I probably will be hanging out with Eli and Don after we finish the test."

Eli and Don have been my best friends for years, we all met at school on our very first day just because all of us had no idea what we were suppose to do. Somehow Don got us stuck on the roof just because he thought he could be the leader. After that we decided that none of us would lead eachother again, and that we'd all work together to become the best team of hunters ever.

For our team, Eli would be the brains of most operations, considering his unbelievably high IQ for someone our age. Don would be the muscle of the team since he stands at 6'9", looks ripped, and really enjoys violence. I'm the one who's not to strong,  
but not to smart. I'm like half way between Don and Eli, but I'm a lot stealthier than both of them could ever be. The 'Leader' of the team we hoped would be someone who would know how to lead us in a way that there was '0' chance of losing at anything, be it fierce battle, or a simple strategic puzzle.

"So what time would you be back then? Are you forgetting that you have yet to take Rune out for his night flight this week,  
or were you planning to do that when Hell freezes?" Dianne asked with wolfish grin as she finished up her last piece of toast.

"Damn, I've been like the worst owl owner lately huh?" I replied/asked, only to see her nod and finish her food.  
"Well, I guess I can come back after tests for a little flight, see how mad he is at me for being such a crappy friend this month."

By this time I'm at the sink washing dishes as Dianne starts heading out the door. "Well don't stay up to late. You may be training to be a hunter but that doesn't mean you get to stay up all night like last time. Later little D", she says as she closes the door behind her.

"COME ON IT WAS JUST ONE TIME!" I yell after her. I mean I couldn't help it last time, the grass was soft and the air was a warm, gentle breeze, ideal sleeping conditions!

Anyway back to the matter at hand.

"Well, I'm fucked" I say as I gaze at the clock to see its 10:00 already, and the test starts at 10:15 soooooo... "SHIT! Okay calm down, I'll just skip the shower, so I still need to get changed and brush my teeth, should I do my hair today? Nah, not like anybody's going to notice me" I say as I start searching my closet for something that looks OK, and I can still fight with.

I settle for a pair of jeans and a dark grey t-shirt and then I head to my bathroom to brush my teeth and make it look like I at least tried to style my hair.  
Then, I holster Sabreshot to my back and slip on my favorite green hoodie.

When I'm on my out the door, I make sure I've got my phone, keys, wallet, and then I make sure nothing can fall out of my pockets. After I'm sure I can't lose anything... I run like hell for school, because I've got six minutes to get there and then actually remember all my notes.

(4 minutes later)

I arrive at school just in time to see Eli and Don hanging around our tree, waiting for me, as usual.

As I get close I shout, "Hey" so they know I'm here. Let's just hope the rest of the day isn't so hectic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, I don't really know what I'm doing with this story. I mean I thought out the characters for a bit, but then this thing came up I haven't really been able to type for a while. Right now I'm writing because I had some free time, but I don't know how long this will last. Anyway I've blabbed for long enough, LET THE STORY COMMMENCE!

Note: Multiple views of the characters from the same morning, kinda give you a feel for who they are.

(Eli's POV)

I opened my eyes just in time for my alarm to go off at exactly 7:00, which I turned off before it got loud enough to wake anybody else. I thought about the day ahead of me so I had a basic idea of what needed to be done in preparation.

'Let's see, its Saturday, administration tests are today, and I have about three hours of preparation... Okay, first things first, shower'

I get up and head to my closet right next to my bed, and carefully open the ever so creaky door, as to not wake anybody before they naturally get up. Knowing everybody here, the bathroom should be open for another thirty minutes or so, unless Kevin fell out of bed and couldn't fall asleep again, then I'll need to clean up any mess he made, and hope the bathroom is still open.

I change my course for the kitchen, to find everything the same as last night when Sheila cleaned it, swear I could see my reflection in the floor, even though it had been a whole night since she cleaned everything. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, need to take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, say goodbye to everyone, and meet Don at school and wait for Derek to get there just before the bell rings.

As I rounded the corner I found that the house pet had found his way out of his cage and was currently admiring himself in the bathroom mirror. Stupid bird, don't know why Sheila lets Rodney keep him. As soon as he craps on the tile floor, Sheila will be making Rodney clean everything in the house.

"Hey, birdbrain, go be someone else's problem," I say as I shoo him out. He squawks at me before flying away off to his cage. I examine myself in the mirror before undressing and stepping into the shower.

After I finish bathing, I dry off and head for my closet, and start getting dressed. I'm planning on wearing my glasses instead of my contacts, just so that most people will think I can't handle myself in a fight. I'll need to wear something functional too, like my tight, grey long-sleeve with a white undershirt, and probably some khaki shorts. Everyone's still fast asleep, except for the twins, who are probably in the living area watching Saturday morning cartoons. I gaze at the clock after I put my shirt on to see that it is now 7:30, still have plenty of time to prepare.

I head off for the kitchen, passing Kenny, Keegan, Tiffany, and Catti with their eyes glued to the TV. From here I can smell burnt toast and what seems to be syrup? So Natalie is trying to make breakfast, again. Don't know what she's trying to prove, some people can cook, some can't. It's not the worst thing in the world to be bad at.

As I enter the kitchen she turns to look at me, before going back to smother the toaster so the smoke doesn't trigger the alarm. If those woke up Sheila, not a pretty picture for Natalie. I guess I could help her out by opening the window so that the smoke goes out, but where's the fun in that?

"Um... Elijah, you mind giving me a hand here? I could really use some help!" she all but whispers to me. I give her a shrug and head for the fridge to get the orange juice. "Well I need to eat and study for the entree exam, also I need to check Securisage, in case the test involves combat. Sorry but I'm busy," I respond before pouring myself a glass.

She gives me a sigh then nods, "Okay, well could you at least get someone else in here to help? Pretty please?"

"Maybe, I'll ask for you, but no guaranteed help."

"Thank you for that at least."

"No problem." I chug my juice and walk to find the living room the same way. I don't even know how they can watch this show, it has no plot, and it's not educational in the least.

"Hey, someone hop up and help Natalie in the kitchen." I say as I pass in front of them and break their trances. As they begin to argue, I utter out, "Nose goes", and leave. I can here Catti groan, but she's the responsible one that will help out of all of them.

I get back to my closet and take out Securisage off his rack in the back, and check him over. All clips are full, blade's sharp, trigger isn't sticky, and everything seems to be good. Though I should probably clean the barrel, I've got like two hours, and cleaning doesn't take any more than thirty minutes. So I set to work doing that.

(58 Minutes later)

Finally done, don't know how my cleaning kit got so disorganized, but I can fix that now and then start walking to school. Probably could call Don for a ride, but I don't feel like throwing up today. Short route takes about twenty minutes; long way takes fifty or more. I got some time to kill, plus those thugs might be down that alley today, screw it, I'll take the long way. Don't want anything to happen before the test.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I could really use some feedback, doesn't have to be nice like 'Hey your stories great!' I'm looking for constructive criticism here. Are the chapters to short? Does it need more action? Questions on what the hell is going on? Just please R&R, Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, third time's a charm. Try and really get things rolling this chapter. Planned on another two chapters to meet the rest of the DETH, but decided to just get the ball rolling. Let's go!

(Derek's POV)

So, I met up with Don and Eli, just to here that Don completely forgot that the test was today. I swear to god he can be such a dumbass sometimes.

"Did you at least remember Spike and Stake? Kinda need those for the combat part of the test, you know, so you don't get your ass handed to you?" I asked as calmly as I could, even though I freaking out.

"Pfft, like I'd forget my babies. Please, I bring these with even if I ain't suspecting trouble. Even shined and sharpened 'em up, so that they look extra spiffy when I'm hacking Grimm to pieces" he said as he pulled out Spike to show how nice they looked.

"Ah shit! I should have made sure Sabreshot was ready. Could use a new string, probably a little bit of sharpening. Fuck, how much time we got before the test?"

Eli looked at his watch, "About two minutes before we're due for roll-call. After that, I have no idea. Could be a few hours, couple seconds, who knows? You could be at the top of the list for all we know."

"Yeah sure, because there's no way they'd have a sort of order to the list. Just as soon as we get in there I'm one of the first up for the combat portion. Come on man, be real here."

(5 minutes later, No one's POV)

A representative of Beacon had just finished going through the different portions of the exam. There would be a written test, combat test, and a mental and physical check for every participant.

"When I call your name, you may head to your assigned portion of the exam. For combat we will have, Adrian Phlitz, Cellci Wretc, Cooper Linqe, Derek Breskil, and Don Lewis. The written portion will start with Elijah Ganemsky, Greg Colt, Hadwin Evalkues, Jessica Lieh, and Nathaniel Bluque. Peter Dyke will be first for his physical check, and Rickey Zeals will speak with our therapist. Are there any questions before we continue? Yes, you there in the back."

Some blue haired girl stood up before saying, "Yes, I was wondering what those of us who weren't called up suppose to do?"

"Well if you had been listening before, miss, I stated that those of you who aren't called up until later, you have some time to prepare your weapons, review on anything you feel will be important to know, or do anything else you wish, but you must be ready to be called for when you are selected for the test," he said with a stern look on his face. He clearly wasn't amused by the lack of attention some were showing.

"If there are no more questions, please get to your testing area and be ready within the next five minutes. Thank you," and with that, he walked off to the combat area.

"Well, I think you owe me an apology Derek, seeing as how I called that you would be up for combat first," Eli said with a smug grin on his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry mister mastermind. How about after we all ace this test, we all go to my place to celebrate?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Then come on Ghost, we need to take the test to ace it if I'm think'n right. I can smell the grimm from here man let's go!" Don demanded while cracking his knuckles, obviously looking forward to any and all bloodshed that was coming.

"After you Wrath, lead the way if you're so ready." Which wasn't the best thing to say considering Don just picked Derek up by the back of his shirt before giving Eli a quick wave and almost running down the corridor.

Eli just rolled his eyes before walking towards the written test, ready for anything they had for him.

Derek looked around the room he had been assigned for preparations he needed. It looked bit more like a cell than a room. It had everything he could possibly need to make Sabreshot better, even supplied a quiver of arrows. He strapped one to his back and made sure they were easy to use with his bow.

When he deemed them worthy he pressed 'Ready' on a pad next to a door, before it opened and he stepped through.

This room looked pretty cool. White concrete all around, with different things popping up from the floor, ranging from climbing walls to 7 ft tall posts. He looked for any place that was an easy shot before a voice came over the intercom.

"Derek Jay Breskil, the first part of your test will be on aim, since you use a bow. Strike all forty targets in the room as fast as you can."

Like magic, dummies popped up from everywhere. The ceiling the walls, hell even the columns had targets on them.

Derek quickly notched an arrow and began to run, firing rapidly while making sure he didn't miss any of the targets. The targets disappeared as soon as they were hit, making it easy for him to know what was left.

When he was halfway done, the remaining targets began to move, adding to the challenge.

"Come on, give me a challenge at least." Derek said as he smiled and fired a dual shot at two of the targets. He took down five more in about 31 seconds.

He shot another in the head before the speakers blared again, "Well then Mr. Breskil, let's add some more 'variables' to the test then, shall we?"

"Sure, It'd be nice if the test had some challenge to it."

As soon as he finished his remark, the room began to change. New posts began to rise and fall through the floor, new obstacles popped out from the wall, making it even more challenging to land a good shot on a dummy.

Derek started to swallow his own words when it took him what felt like two minutes to hit three targets, but rather than admit that this was challenging he put on a smile and took more time to line up his shots.

Elsewhere Eli had just finished up his test and knew that he scored well. As he made his way back to the entrance he tried to think about what he would do with his unknown amount of time, he noticed that a few of the people that needed to wait had either been called for the separate parts of the test, or they had lost their nerve and went home.

He took a seat next to someone seemed to be sleeping, but by her breathing became unsteady as soon as he sat down.

She had orange-blonde hair, with two prominent fox ears popping out. She wore a leather jacket with a white undershirt with matching scarf, along with a pair of black pants. Her outfit was completed with a pair of worn ugg boots. All in all she seemed like the type that came from money, someone who had no problem getting her hands on something expensive.

She didn't seem the kind for talking, so Eli just sat down in the chair near her and took out his personal Scroll, then started to hack into the cameras so he could see how Derek and Don were doing.

Don was having the time of his life. He had the option of fighting a bunch of Beowolf or Boarbatusk, so he went half and half. He had just finished slicing a Beowolf in half when he saw another trying to flank him. As the beast tried to bite him, in swiftly dodged, and then lopped off its head. He took a quick look around and noted that there were only two Boarbatusk left and a single Beowolf, who seemed to be avoiding him due to loss of its entire pack.

Don watched as the two Boarbatusk seemed to be waiting for him to make a move. He threw one of his blades into the air, drawing both the beast's attention, before running forward and sliding beneath the one on the left, slicing open its gut as he went.

As he came out from under he rolled and took a charge at the other, knocking it on its side, and slashed at its now exposed belly. He looked to the final grimm in the room, sizing it up.

It seemed to be the runt, yet it also had many scars, showing that it could handle itself in a fight. Don decided that this one would be 'just for fun'. He tossed his remaining blade towards the other, and took on a boxer's stance. He waited to see if the beast would make a move, before running in and clocking it square in the gut. It stumbled a bit before regaining its balance, and then lashed out, swiping furiously. Don dodged a few before grabbing an incoming claw, and throwing him into the nearby wall.

Don walked up to the now stunned creature, and grabbed its upper and lower jaw, and split it from there. He then snapped its neck to be sure it was dead.

Eli sat there, stunned by how brutal Don had been with that final grimm. He'd known him for years, he knew he could be a bit violent, but that little spiel was almost, scratch that, totally insane!

He shuttered and then quickly changed the view to Derek, and gasped at what he saw. Either Derek was going to ace this test, or he would definitely die trying.

Finally finished this chapter! Sort of a cliff hanger, cause I really want to see what people think. Hope the new length is pleasing, and please R&R, it really helps me out. Later!


End file.
